


О спонтанных вечеринках и их последствиях

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: За свою жизнь Гарри посетил сотни вечеринок, каждая из которых служила сценой для оттачивания того или иного актерского навыка.





	О спонтанных вечеринках и их последствиях

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338231.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В номере Альберто не горит свет. Зато по всему периметру расставлены свечи.  
Десятки огоньков отбрасывают причудливые блики на мебель и людей, придавая им налет сюрреалистичности.

Гарри моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то, но лишь больше теряется в тенях, приправленных какофонией звуков.

Джазовые аккорды из динамиков включенного плейера мешаются с бренчанием гитары и навязчивым речетативом, проникающим с улицы сквозь распахнутые окна и двери балкона вместе с теплым вечерним воздухом.

Вернуться к реальности помогает смех Мэтта. Тот узнаваем, даже если его обладателя не видно.

За свою жизнь Гарри посетил сотни вечеринок. Помпезных и незамысловатых, многолюдных и камерных, тщательно организованных и таких вот спонтанных. Каждая из них служила ему сценой для оттачивания того или иного актерского навыка. Пока он не встретил Мэтта.

Тот, кажется, вообще не умеет притворяться. Как бы это странно ни звучало про того, кто выбрал профессию актера. Играть Мэтт умеет — Гарри испытал на себе. Но без камер не считает нужным. Без них он смеется, если есть над чем, грустит, когда печалится, молчит, если не хочет говорить, смотрит, когда не хочет отводить взгляд. Неподдельность его эмоций завораживает, ломает привычные устои, меняет что-то в Гарри, призывая следовать примеру.

— Ты пришел, — радостно кидается к нему Кэтрин,выскочив откуда-то из тени. Она сует в руку стакан, а после снова растворяется в неверном свете.

Глотнув неведомого коктейля, — кажется, мохито, только кто-то перестарался с ромом, — Гарри немного расслабляется. Глаза, наконец, привыкают к полумраку, и он может видеть всех присутствующих.

Прямо на полу, на диванных подушках, сидит Альберто. Рядом с ним устроилась Эмерод. Они оба держат бокалы с чем-то разноцветным и попеременно отпивают друг у друга.

Кэтрин он замечает только из-за ярких волос и неоновой трубочки в ее напитке. Огромное кресло, куда та забралась с ногами, словно поглотило ее.

Смех слышится где-то совсем рядом. Гарри поворачивается на звук. Мэтт расположился на диване, раскинув длинные руки в стороны, словно птица. Голова откинута назад так, что кадык торчит острым углом, а сам он чуть ли не вибрирует от хохота. Заразительно. Губы от такого зрелища расползаются в улыбке. Но чужая рука, накрывшая горло Мэтта, сбивает настрой. Всего лишь мимолетное прикосновение, почти случайное — Шервуд метил под подбородок, — но и оно достигает цели. Мэтт перестает смеяться и толкает его в плечо, отчего тот едва не слетает с занятого им подлокотника. А вот гитара падает.

— Черт, Даддарио, ну чем провинилась моя девочка? — притворно обиженно сетует Шервуд, поднимая «девочку» с пола.

— Сам виноват, в следующий раз будешь держать крепче, — фыркает Мэтт и посылает теплую улыбку Гарри. — Хэй, Дом поет скабрезные песенки, хочешь послушать?

— Конечно, — кивает он в ответ, сглатывая невесть с чего скопившуюся во рту слюну, и плюхается в кресло напротив.

Шервуд широко улыбается, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы, щиплет струны и затягивает новый куплет. Что-то про любовь и омлет – Гарри не вслушивается. Его отвлекает голая ступня Мэтта — тот почему-то без носков. Штанина задралась, обнажив щиколотку с выступающей косточкой, стопу и кажущиеся беззащитными пальцы. Большой чуть загибается кверху, второй — самый длинный, напротив поджат.

От этого ведет, тянет погладить манящую конечность, и он почти поддается, но Мэтт снова смеется, дергает ногой, и стопа исчезает под валяющейся на полу подушкой.

Гарри едва успевает подавить вздох — разочарованный или облегченный, сам не знает.

— Ну все, — неожиданно заявляет Шервуд, отставляя гитару в сторону. — У меня в горле пересохло.

— На, — Мэтт протягивает ему свой стакан. — Промочи.

— Спасибо, дорогой, ты такой заботливый, — преувеличенно растроганно восклицает тот и целует его в нос.

Мэтт опять фыркает и смеется, а у Гарри темнеет перед глазами и больно колет в груди.

Шервуд. Везде Шервуд. Всегда Шервуд. Трогает, обнимает, шепчет что-то на ухо, тычет кулаком, дурачится, целует в нос, в лоб или щеки. Гарри однажды видел, как тот целовал Мэтту руки — в шутку, вроде бы.

Тот ни разу не оттолкнул, не сделал замечание, принимая незамысловатые ласки как само собой разумеющиеся.

Кто-то забирает у Гарри стакан. Звуки возвращаются внезапно. Он и не заметил, что на мгновение почти оглох.

Шервуд ржет — громко и надрывно, почти заглушая щебечущих о чем-то девчонок. Мэтт мягко улыбается, судя по взгляду в никуда — явно чему-то своему. Прекрасному и волшебному. Смотреть на него почти больно. И Гарри отводит взгляд. Не удачно, теперь он не может перестать пялиться на его голую ступню, снова ничем не прикрытую. Подушка каким-то образом перекочевала к Эмерод. Гарри только сейчас замечает, что та почти лежит на коленях Альберто, а он в свою очередь опирается на ноги Шервуда. Тот почему-то не возражает и не шевелится, даже когда чужая ладонь накрывает его голень, чуть сжимая — только смех становится мягче. Он снова что-то говорит Мэтту и зарывается пальцами в и без того растрепанную шевелюру Альберто.

Гарри ошарашен. Он открывает рот, собираясь ляпнуть, что кое-кто перепутал Альберто с котом — тот и впрямь чуть ли не мурлычет. Уже поднимает взгляд и забывает, что хотел сказать. Мэтт смотрит на него. И от того, что отражается в его глазах, перехватывает дыхание. Сообразив, что его внимание не осталось незамеченным, тот чуть тушуется и, нервно облизнув губы, возвращается к разговору с Шервудом.

Свечи будто вспыхивают ярче, многократно отражаясь от зеркала и темного экрана телевизора. Вместо рэпа с улицы слышно гулкое кап-кап-кап. Тянет влажной свежестью.

В дверь стучат, и Эмерод подпрыгивает, чтобы открыть. Кэтрин устремляется за ней. Мэтт не шевелится. Смотрит. Шервуд что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Тот краснеет, кусает губу, но взгляда с Гарри не сводит.

— Дэвид пришел! — кричит Эмерод.

— С котенком! — радостно взвизгивает Кэтрин.

Шервуд тут же срывается с места.

— Дом и кошки — вечная любовь, — философски выдает Альберто, откидывая голову на освободившийся подлокотник.

Они с Мэттом встают одновременно.

— Поможешь мне смешать нормальный мохито? — Гарри, привычно прячась за образ Магнуса, насмешливо вскидывает бровь.

Согласно кивнув, Мэтт шагает вперед, безмолвно приглашая следовать за собой.

— Здесь Альберто прячет бар? — перешагнув порог балкона, Гарри удивленно осматривается.

— Понятия не имею.

Чистосердечное признание вкупе со взволнованным взглядом заставляют нервничать, не говоря уж о ничтожном расстоянии. Каких-то два шага отделяет его от этого двухметрового воплощения соблазна. Да и сам Мэтт не помогает: смотрит мягко, выжидающе и словно специально скользит языком по своим греховным губам. 

Гарри отчаянно старается на глазеть в ответ. Не думать о вкусе этих губ. Мечущийся взгляд останавливается в вороте растянутой футболки, обнажающем слишком много. Он тянет руку, чтобы поправить — скрыть от себя то, что хочется потрогать, но Мэтт снова шагает ближе, и пальцы скользят по смуглой коже. Жесткие волоски щекочут подушечки. Гарри вздрагивает, ощутив спиной дверь — отступать некуда. Поднимает голову и тонет в темном омуте чужих глаз.

Опора за спиной внезапно исчезает, и он начинает падать. Пальцы рефлекторно вцепляются в ворот чужой футболки. Ткань трещит и рвется.

Его ловит Шервуд.

— Он тебя спас, — смеется Мэтт несколько натянуто, и Гарри закрывает глаза.

Тот действительно его спас.

Или помешал?


End file.
